Gone
by Fading wind
Summary: Edward is gone from Roy. Will he return? [RoyxEd]


Title: Gone  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: Roy x Edward  
Summary: Edward is gone from Roy. Will he return?  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Gone**

I opened my eyes sluggishly to another day, and suddenly I am wide awake as the coldness hit me, triggering all my senses to come to life.

I turn to look down at the empty space beside me. I miss the familiar sight of you resting your head peacefully on the pillow next to mine. You are no longer there to keep me warm on winter mornings like this one.

Slowly, I drag myself out of bed and washed, shivering as the freezing water came in contact with my skin. I hope wildly that this is only a dream, a nightmare and I would wake up to find you there, telling me that everything is all right.

But it is not a dream.

I go downstairs and make my breakfast. I drink my milk and chuckle softly to myself as the image of how you would always look at me in disgust as I drained the white liquid comes into my mind.

Having finished breakfast, I put on my military uniform and head off to work.

As I walk down the street, I turn back, expecting to see you on my doorstep, waving goodbye.

But you are not there.

I reach the military base and start on my paperwork again.

Lieutenant Hawkeye keeps eyeing me uncomfortably, for although my hand continues its work at signing the paperwork, I gaze off dreamily into the distance, quite unaware of what was happening around me.

Finally she gives up and asks me what is wrong. I snap out of my trance and assure her there is nothing wrong.

But no, everything is terribly wrong. Nothing is right without you.

"Sir, are you thinking about him?" she says gently.

I look at her, and there is no need for me to say anything out loud. She knows it is you I am thinking about.

I finish work and go home. She says goodbye to me and looks at me meaningfully. It is a comforting expression, and it warms me up a little. But it cannot get rid of the increasing pain invading my heart and mind.

I reach home. No, not home. I arrive at my house.

A home is not a home without you. A home is a place where I should feel happy in. A home without you is just a house.

I push open the door. You are not lying on the couch reading.

I have dinner. I look across the dining table. No short blonde boy devouring his food hungrily, as if he has not eaten for days.

I clear up the table and go upstairs to my bedroom; the bedroom we once shared. I undress and toss myself on to the bed; a bed meant for two people, not one.

It is difficult to fall asleep. Sad memories floats into my mind every now and then.

It has been years since your disappearance, but I still cannot get used to this empty feeling. And I do not think I ever will.

X X X

I can feel the warm spring sunlight upon me. It is then when I sense something out of place. Something seems to be wrong.

No, wait, something _right_.

My eyes fly open and you are there, in front of me, grinning lazily.

"Ed?" I gasp, surprised. Is this a dream? If this is a dream, then I want it to last forever.

"Good morning, taisa," you greet me in your usual way, mockingly polite.

"It's Brigadier General now, remember?" I remind you.

"Fine, whatever, _junshou_. I do remember. I only call you Colonel because it has become a habit of mine," you say, half-annoyed. "I don't remember you wearing an eyepatch though."

I smirk and say, "I don't remember you being this tall."

You fume and say nothing. You have only grown two or three inches, I notice, and it is not much use. You are still short.

I have a million questions that I want to ask you in my head, such as where you have gone in all these years, but I do not ask them.

Instead, I lean in to kiss you, and I can feel you smiling into the kiss.

"Welcome home, Edward."

_A/N: Another one of my little drabblish one-shots. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. It's a bit hard writing in Roy's POV. I keep forgetting that I'm using his POV and switch to third-person narration again and again. XD And what's even harder is writing Edward as 'you'. Writing in Roy's POV is more fun though. I'll try to do more of his POVs in the future. This will be my last fic before I go into hiding for a while, I guess. For explanation, please see my profile. Now please read & review!_


End file.
